Just for Laughs
by erinioannucci
Summary: Fat Albert and the kids are tired of Rudy's pranks so they decide to get some payback. This is based on the classic cartoon, and of course, I don't own anything.


It was just a regular afternoon at the junkyard. Fat Albert waddled over to the gang and greeted them happily. "What's going on?" he asked when he saw the annoyed looks on everyone's faces. "Where's Rudy?" he asked, noticing that the prankster of the group wasn't among them.

"Well, I don't know where he is, but if he knows what's good for him, he won't try comin' back here any time soon!" said Bill, angrily.

Fat Albert turned to face Bill and saw that his friend was drenched with a purple liquid, probably grape juice.

"What the-? Is Rudy behind all this?" asked Fat Albert.

Bill nodded. "He sure is. What are we gonna do about him, Fat Albert?"

Fat Albert thought for moment. "Well…I suppose we can see if maybe he went home, maybe I can get him to come back here and apologize to ya."

So the gang strolled over to the nearest telephone and Fat Albert dialed Rudy's number.

"Hello, Rudy? Listen up, you've been playin' some real sticky pranks over here this mornin' and I think you need to come over here and apolo- what?... Now just a hold on a minute… Huh?... well, now if you can't say something nice, man, then just don't say nuthin' at all!"

With that, Fat Albert pouted and hung up the phone.

"Uh gee, that didn't go too well, did it?" asked Dumb Donald.

"I think we ought to teach Rudy a lesson," commented Weird Harold.

"Yeah, before he puts one of us in the hospital or somethin'," added Bill as he tried to wipe the grape stains off his shirt.

The largest of the gang looked skeptical.

"Gee you guys, I don't know… ya'll don't wanna hurt Rudy, do ya?"

"Nah, don't worry, Fat Albert. We don't wanna hurt him. We just wanna, ya know, get a little payback for all his pranks," explained Bill, hoping his large friend would help them.

"Well, okay," Fat Albert agreed. "I _have _got an idea."

"Really? What is it?" the other kids asked, excitedly.

All the kids gathered around Fat Albert to hear his idea.

"Well, I have a feelin' that ol' Rudy is gonna come by the junkyard sooner or later today, and when he does…"

Everyone's faces lit up with excitement once Fat Albert finished explaining his plan.

"Oh boy! Just wait till he shows up!" exclaimed Russell. "Is he ever gonna be sorry!"

"Shh," said Fat Albert, cautiously. "Let's all go on in the clubhouse and wait for him."

So all the gang (except for Rudy) gathered together in the clubhouse to prepare to put their plan into action.

Russell stayed by the window to be a look-out.

About an hour went by before the smallest boy finally whispered out the arrival of their absent friend. "Rudy's coming!"

Fat Albert waddled over to the window to see. He saw Rudy walk over to a hammock and lay down in it to snooze.

The huge, red-sweater wearing boy smiled to himself. Since Rudy was now taking a nap right outside, that meant the plan was going to easier than he thought.

"Let's get him," said Fat Albert to the others, giving them the cue.

One by one, the kids tip-toed out the door. Then they surrounded the sleeping Rudy.

"On three," whispered Fat Albert. "One…two…three!"

In a flash, everyone grabbed Rudy's hammock and used it to tie him up.

"HUH?!" Rudy was startled awake. "What the-? Hey! HEY!"

They didn't let Rudy out of the hammock until they took him into the clubhouse. But things didn't get any better for Rudy. In fact, things got worse. _Much worse._

Next thing he knew, Rudy was laying down on an old kitchen table with his legs tied down and his arms tied above his head.

"Hey, what's going on?" demanded Rudy angrily. "Why am I tied up?"

All the other kids were standing over him, Fat Albert was smiling down at him. Rudy struggled against his restraints, trying to get loose.

"Are you comfy, Rudy?" asked Fat Albert.

Rudy scowled at him. "No! Let me off this table!" He struggled harder.

"Can't do that…" explained Bill. "It's payback time!"

Rudy's eyes were darting back and forth. "Oh, I see. What are ya'll going to do? Pound me?" he said, smugly. He was trying to sound fearless but he was obviously worried.

"Not exactly," replied Fat Albert, coolly.

"Well? What are you going to do to me then?" shouted Rudy.

Fat Albert smiled again. Then he raised his hands and wriggled his fingers.

"Rudy… we're going to TICKLE YOU!"

"WHAT?!" Rudy almost screamed. He looked at the rest of the gang. "You guys… Fat Albert's not serious, is he?"

The gang all had sly grins on their faces. "Uh-huh." They all nodded at once.

Rudy whined and began twisting and struggling in the bonds that held his legs and arms. He struggled desperately, but it was no use. He wasn't going anywhere.

Suddenly, Fat Albert took hold of Rudy's shirt and pulled it up.

"No, no! Wait! Come on, man! Don't do this! Help! Help!" Rudy cried.

Then Rudy giggled and flinched away as he felt fingers lightly stroke his bare side. He bit his lip, trying to hold in his laughter.

The red-sweater wearing kid was lightly tickling Rudy's side.

The tied-up boy's eyes were squeezed shut and his cheeks puffed out like balloons as he was trying to hold in the laughter. And it was so hard.

"He looks like he's gonna explode," Bucky remarked.

The fattest of the gang continued the lightly tickling on Rudy's side and he was managing to hold in the laughter. But then Fat Albert got even more devious, he grabbed Rudy's smooth, dark belly and began squeezing it.

Within an instant, Rudy was laughing and shrieking like a toddler. Fat Albert smiled smugly as he squeezed his friend's sensitive stomach with all the fingers on one hand.

"Hahahaha! Stahp! Stahahap! Th-That tickles!" laughed Rudy.

But the fattest of the bunch was nowhere near finished. The rest of the kids all smiled in delight as soon as their prankster friend had dissolved into laughter, and they were eager to join in on the torture. Bill rubbed his hands together, then walked up behind Rudy's head (where he would have easy access to the helpless kid's open armpits).

Fat Albert stopped his assault on Rudy's belly, giving the boy a chance to calm down and catch his breath. But it didn't take long for the tied-up kid to realize that Bill's fingers were hovering over him, getting dangerously close to his armpits. Poor Rudy whimpered in fear.

Bill used both his hands and began tickling Rudy's underarms.

"AHHH! D-DON'T DO THAT! PLEASE! PLEEHHEEAASE! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAAH NOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Aww, little Rudy is ticklish," said Bill, chuckling.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHNOHOHOHO! PLEHEHEHEASE! HELPPP! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA! STAHAHAHAHAHAHAP! I-I GIVE! I GIVE! HAHAHAHOHOHOHOH! NOHOHO M-MORE! PLEHEHEASE!" shrieked a hysterical Rudy as he twisted and jerked as much as he was able.

By the time Bill decided to give him a break, Rudy had tears and sweat flowing waterfalls down his face. Fat Albert took a rag and sympathetically wiped his friend's face dry.

"N-No more tickling," Rudy begged, looking at each one of his friends to make sure none of them were going to do anything. Then he saw an unsettling smirk on Russell's face, just seeing it made Rudy cringe, and his toes curled up in his boots. The youngest of the bunch walked around to the end of the table so that he was standing right in front of Rudy's feet. The older boy lifted up his head so he could see what Russell was up to. Then the short kid reached up and yanked off one of Rudy's pink boots.

"Gitchy gitchy goo," Russell grinned, waving around a bright yellow feather.

"Russell, I swear if you touch me with that I'll- GAH! No! NO, WAIT! HAHAHAHA!"

Rudy squealed with laughter as Russell wiggled the feather all over his toes. He begged the smaller kid to stop. A moment later, Rudy felt someone reach their hands under his shirt, raking their fingers down his ribcage, but he was crying too hard from laughter to be able to see who it was. For the next five minutes, all the kids took turns tickle torturing Rudy.

Fat Albert finally took pity on the poor guy when it looked like he might pass out.

"Okay guys, I think he's had enough."

The other boys obeyed and backed off from their helpless friend.

Still giggling, Rudy gasped frantically for breath as if he hadn't breathed in a year. Once he was about half way recovered, he turned his head to look at the gang.

"I… hate… you guys," he said, panting.

Fat Albert raised an eyebrow. "Oh yeah?" He reached over and tickled Rudy's foot.

"HAHAHA! OKAY! HAHA! OKAY! I TAKE IT BACK!" squealed Rudy.

"That's better," Fat Albert said. Then he untied his friend's hands and feet.

The second Rudy was free he curled up to protect himself from another attack, got off the table, and jumped out the window as fast as he could. He ran as though he were escaping for his life.

"Ya know, I kind of felt sorry for ol' Rudy," Weird Harold admitted.

"Yeah, I would DIE if I ever got tickled like that," said Bill with a shudder.

"It sure was fun though," Bucky commented.

"Yeah, maybe we should do it again sometime," added Dumb Donald.

Fat Albert turned to his gang and they saw a mischievous gleam in his eye.

"Hey, hey, hey, you know something? You're right," he said, smiling slyly.

"Uh…right about what?" asked Dumb Donald, confused.

"I think we should do it again," Fat Albert replied. "So…how about now?"

Then the gang got nervous. "W-W-What do you mean?" Dumb Donald stuttered.

Fat Albert smirked at his worried bunch of friends and slowly began advancing towards them with wriggling fingers. "What I mean is… WHICH ONE OF YOU GUYS WANTS TO GET TICKLED NEXT!?"

The gang shrieked in terror, running out the door as fast as they could go. Then the boys all darted away in different directions, leaving Fat Albert by himself in the clubhouse.

Fat Albert was alone now. He just stood there, chuckling to himself.

The End


End file.
